Headders
The Headders are head-like Zords that are controlled by the Megaforce Rangers. Originally created in the Gosei World, they were brought to Earth and remain dormant on Gosei Island until the Rangers call them with their Headder Power Cards. They can also be summoned in smaller forms to be attached to the Headder Blasters for special attacks. List of Headders Totem Headders These are the Rangers' personal headders that are used to form their Zords. * Dragon Headder: 'The Red Megaforce Ranger's personal Headder. It combines with a airliner to form the Dragon Mechazord. * '''Phoenix Headder: '''The Pink Megaforce Ranger's personal Headder. It combines with a fighter jet to form the Phoenix Mechazord. * '''Snake Headder: '''The Black Megaforce Ranger's personal Headder. It combines with a bullet train to form the Snake Mechazord. * '''Tiger Headder: '''The Yellow Megaforce Ranger's personal Headder. It combines with a bulldozer to form the Tiger Mechazord. * '''Shark Headder: '''The Blue Megaforce Ranger's personal Headder. It combines with a submarine to form the Shark Mechazord. * '''Dolphin Headder: '''The Green Megaforce Ranger's personal Headder. It combines with a aircraft carrier to form the Dolphin Mechazord. Sea Brothers ''Main article: Sea Brothers A trio of water-themed Headders that were created by Gosei to counter Virox's attack on Harwood Country. * 'Manta Ray Headder: '''One of the Sea Brothers which combines with a ferry to form the Manta Ray Seazord. * '''Sawshark Headder: '''One of the Sea Brothers which combines with a jet ski to form the Sawshark Seazord. * '''Hammerhead Headder: '''One of the Sea Brothers which combines with a yacht to form the Hammerhead Seazord. Land Brothers ''Main article: Land Brothers A trio of earth-themed Headders that were created by Gosei to stop Dragonflay. *'Tyrannosaurus Headder: '''One of the Land Brothers which combines with a excavator to form the Tyrannosaurus Landzord. *'Beetle Headder: 'One of the Land Brothers which combines with a drill to form the Beetle Landzord. *'Rhino Headder: '''One of the Land Brothers which combines with a cement mixer to form the Rhino Landzord. Storm Brothers ''Main article: ''Storm Brothers A trio of lighting-themed Headders that were created by Gosei to defeat Saraware. * '''Triceratops Headder: One of the Storm Brothers which combines with a ATV to form the Triceratops Stormzord. * Gazelle Headder: 'One of the Storm Brothers which combines with a pickup truck to form the Gazelle Stormzord. * '''Eagle Headder: '''One of the Storm Brothers which combines with a jumbo jet to form the Eagle Stormzord. Sky Brothers ''Main article: Sky Brothers A trio of sky-themed Headders that were created by Gosei to defeat Beezara. * '''Hawk Headder: '''One of the Sky Brothers which combines with a landing seaplane to form the Hawk Skyzord. * '''Pteranodon Headder: '''One of the Sky Brothers which combines with a drone to form the Pteranodon Skyzord. * '''Crow Headder: One of the Sky Brothers which combines with a helicopter to form the Crow Skyzord. Blaze Brothers Main article: Blaze Brothers A trio of fire-themed Headders that were created by Gosei to counter Rotox. * Ibex Headder: '''One of the Blaze Brothers which combines with a fire truck to form the Ibex Blazezord. * '''Komodo Headder: One of the Blaze Brothers which combines with a hypersonic jet to form the Komodo Blazezord. * Ant Headder: One of the Blaze Brothers which combines with a fire boat to form the Ant Blazezord. Category:Power Rangers: Megaforce